Metal housing used in electronic device has advantage in appearance, mechanical strength, and heat dissipation and more and more manufacturers design electronic devices with metal housing to meet the needs of consumers. Metal housing comprises metal frame. Some preset positions of the metal frame need to be assembled with plastic connecting members to form a metal housing to accommodate a display screen. However, metal and plastic materials have poor adhesion and can be easily separated and affect the quality of the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.